


Sidelines

by your_belle



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Blake is the star Quarterback and Adam is the personal photographer for his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Adam snapped Blake Shelton’s photo, he knew he was screwed.

Adam has never been one for football but there was a job opening for a freelance photographer for his city’s team, so naturally he jumped at the opportunity, work doesn’t always come easy. He knows football well enough to follow along, not that it was completely necessary for him to know, but he likes to know his subject when his camera snaps away.

On his first day, the team goofs off before the start of practice as Adam hangs out on the sidelines, shutter clicking away. A player sends the ball soaring across the field and Adam’s eyes follow; that’s when his eyes land on the quarterback, Blake Shelton. Blake, wearing black shorts, team jersey and a backwards hat with helmet in hand, picks up the ball and cradles it to his side. As Blake strides across the field, Adam quickly takes a picture.

Shelton is quick to play along with his teammates, smile shining brightly in the sunlight, with laughter loud and so full of life, Adam can’t help but softly chuckle even from the sidelines. And when it’s time to get serious, Shelton’s voice is loud and commanding as the ball is hiked, his movements efficient yet graceful as he sends the ball into the air to his teammate.

Adam’s eyes and lens barely waver from the star quarterback throughout practice. When one of the plays go wary, Adam is late to react and finds himself down on the grass, camera lying next to him. Blinking against the harsh sunlight, Adam sits up with help from someone gently pulling his arm.

"Hey man, ya all right?" A twang voice asked.

"Yeah, guess I was too close?" Adam didn’t think he was, but he had to question because he was lost in thought, it was entirely possible.

"Nah, it’s these knuckleheads’ fault." Blake says, handing Adam his camera. "I’m Blake." He offers a hand to bring Adam to his feet.

"I know." Blake quirks a brow at that and Adam feels his cheeks flush. "I mean, well you know," he stammers. "I’m Adam." He clears his throat.

"Nice to meet you Adam. Be careful on the sidelines, okay? Wouldn’t want you getting hurt." Adam could only manage a nod, realizing that their hands are still clasped.

With a last squeeze to his hand, Blake runs back on field, tossing Adam a smile before putting his helmet back on to resume practice. Yes, Adam is so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five of [OTP Challenge](http://adamandblake.tumblr.com/post/106153627177/31-day-otp-challenge-shevine-style)

“Get any _amazing_ shots of me?” the shadow now looming over Adam asks. He doesn’t have to stop his hands from switching camera lenses in order to look up to know who is suddenly blocking his sunlight; the twang voice is a dead giveaway. Quarterback star Blake Shelton, number 42, voted Most Valuable Player in 2013, has been the prime subject his camera loves to capture.

“Ooh, I hate to break this to you,” Adam pauses for effect, patting Blake’s firm shoulder and adds, “but you’re not as photogenic as you think.”

“Oh you wound me.” Blake’s dramatics rivals Adam’s – actually he surpasses as he clutches his chest and falls down to his knees. “Mama always said I was the apple of her eye. The most beautiful boy in the world.”

“Only a mother’s love.” Adam smiles sympathetically. 

Blake roars with laughter as he rises to his feet, the sound makes Adam’s stomach flip, warmth spreading through his chest when Blake’s tinkling eyes land on him. “Jackass.”

“Dude, I didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news but, someone had to tell you. Sorry.” 

This is a thing they’ve been doing for the past few weeks, joking and poking fun at each other. It’s effortless as if they’ve known each other for years instead of mere weeks. It is also the sole reason why Adam is smitten with the football player.

“So I was wondering,” Blake starts. Adam’s seen Blake with the utmost confidence on the field as he leads his team to victory but right now, as he fiddles with the strap on his helmet, he is seeing a whole new side to the quarterback. “I don’t know, but, I was wondering if maybe you wanna grab a beer?” 

“Yes,” Adam answers far too quickly. He tells himself it’s because Blake seems nervous and hopeful that he’d say yes and not because Adam is in fact hopeful himself and excited to spend one-on-one time with him. 

“Great. Some of the fellas want to hang out after practice, thought you’d like to join.”

The drop in his stomach and the little clench of disappointment in his chest is hard to ignore but Adam pushes the feelings aside to plaster a smile on his face. It was too good to be true. “Sounds good.”

“Meet me in the locker rooms and we’ll ride together.”

Practice doesn’t last much longer after that. He was able to snap some great photos of the team; one especially incredible shot of Blake about to launch the ball with the sunlight casting a sort of halo, he knows it’ll look breathtaking when he uploads it. 

Adam takes his time packing up. When the team has been off the field for a good fifteen minutes Adam slings his camera bag on his shoulder and makes his way to the locker room. There are a few players exiting when he enters and he spots Blake instantly. Blake is standing in just his jeans and boots, hair still dripping, wet curls sticking to his neck and forehead and it’s an extremely uncalled for sight Adam has to witness.

“Hey man, I’m almost ready.” The world must hate Adam; he must have done something horrible in his past life to endure watching Blake towel his hair and chest as punishment, pure agonizing torture. 

“So where are we going?” Adam asks, hoping it’ll distract him enough from Blake now wiping his stomach and lower back. He can just imagine droplets falling down the valley of Blake’s spine and– 

“Big Wangs,” Blake’s answers does very little to deter Adam from his racing thoughts and honestly who can blame him for letting his eyes travel the length of Blake’s body, eyes fixated on the Oklahoma belt buckle and stopping right there. “Hey,” Blake steps toward him, lifting his chin with his finger. “I hope this is okay. It might be too forward but,” Blake presses his lips to Adam’s, not even finishing his sentence.

Adam’s mind is a whirlwind, he can’t quite process why Blake is suddenly kissing him, but he’s not about to stop him any time soon. Blake’s tongue is teasing and Adam barely registers setting his bag down to cup the football player’s face to deepen the kiss. He feels Blake’s hands settle on his hips and he’s filled with raw hunger, his own hands now tangling in Blake’s hair, tugging, pulling a moan from him. Their tongues slide easily together, twisting and tasting and Adam finally has to pull away when the need for oxygen become necessary.

“Sorry, too much?” Blake’s voice is hoarse and sounds so delicious it sends shivers down Adam’s spine.

“No, not enough.” They both laugh.

“Do you want to skip out on drinks and maybe– ”

“Yes please.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://your-belle.tumblr.com/post/60707605710/adam-blake-ficlet-sidelines)


End file.
